Harry Potter em o parceiro perfeito
by SSkittyblue
Summary: Harry ja se viu em muita confunsao na sua vida,mas casar para fugir das garras do ministerio da magia é inacreditavel.  Ainda mais se essa pessoa é Severus Snape!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Harry Potter e seus persongens não me pertecem, mas sim a Jk Rowling

1°capitulo

A visita oficial!

O jovem Harry Potter se vê em mais um verão entediante na rua dos Alfeneiros nº4.

Os seus verões sempre são cansativo mesmo.

Por isso ele espera ansioso pelo fim de suas férias escolares.

Isso com certeza é não é incomum.

Mas essa situação se deve os seus parentes.

Parentes trouxas.

Eles encolerizam-se por qualquer coisa que os façam lembra do mundo da magia.

Ainda mais Harry sendo um estudante de uma escola bruxa.

Torna a situação é tanto insultante para eles.

Confrontá-los nunca era bom para ninguém, isso incluía ele próprio.

- Por que não?

Como a vida pode ser tão injusta, ele se pergunta, afinal ele não fez nada de errado.

- Eu já disse não moleque!

Odiava quando seus tios gritavam sem motivo para ele, principalmente o seu tio.

- Eu quero sair.

Só queria dar umas voltas pelas redondezas, mais os seus tios foram categóricos quanto não a permite sua saída.

- Enquanto morar aqui vai seguir minhas ordens moleque.

- Por que não posso sai?Vocês nunca se importaram antes?

Eles estavam estranhos, mais estranhos que o normal, se bem se lembrava isso começo deste que ele chegou do colégio.

Primeiro mandaram o seu primo de férias para algum acampamento que não me lembrava o nome.

Ouve uma briga enorme por que o Duda não queria ir, foi à primeira vez que fizeram algo contra a vontade dele.

Foi impressionante.

Foram quando começaram as proibições.

E não foram poucas.

Ele não podia assiste tv.

Ele não podia ouvi o radio.

Ele não podia limpa mais nada.

Ele não podia mais cozinha nada.

Bom por essa ultimas não irei reclamar muito.

E agora ele não podia mais sair de casa.

- Eu não vou me repetir novamente, hoje você não sair de casa!

Tio Valter olha de novo para o relógio de pulso, ele fez isso o dia todo.

Com certeza eles estão esquisitos, antes de sai da sala Tia Petúnia me olha de lado desconfiada.

Sobe ambos apressados para o segundo andar, provalmente para o quarto deles.

Harry se larga sobre o sofá um tanto frustrado pela situação.

Está acontecendo alguma coisa,e eles estavam escondendo algo, e ele ia descobri o que era.

Harry sobe cautelosamente as escadas, temendo tropeça ele tira os tênis.

Chegando ao corredor ele prender a respiração, só mais alguns poucos passos e estará em frente à porta do quarto de seus "amados" tio.

Harry se encosta devagar na porta, as vozes vindas de lá são baixas e um pouco incertas.

- Com certeza eles vêem essa tarde.

Tio Valter esta realmente alterado, como preocupado com alguma coisa.

- Tomara,nossos problemas finalmente se resolveriam.

Tia Petúnia parece aflita nesses dias, mais o que eles estão se referindo?

Harry não estavam gostando do rumo dessa conversa.

Temendo ser descoberto ele recua devagar em direção as escadas.

Enquanto se calça Harry pensa na situação estranha que ele se encontra, quando estava quase terminado à campainha toca.

A porta de cima do quarto se abre vigorosamente.

- Moleque vai logo atender essa porta!

Sem muita opção no momento, ele vai atender.

- Calma já estou indo!

Mais a campainha continua sendo ecoando pelo hall de entrada.

- Calma!Eu estou indo.

Harry destranca a porta.

Pronto para reclama com sua visita pela toque insistente da campainha.

Mas para quando ver quem é sua inesperada visita.

-Mas...O que o senhor faz aqui?

- Bom tarde Senhor Potter!

Ministro da Magia?

Na casa dos seus tios?

Conhecia o senhor Cornélio Fudge deste os dozes anos, o seu aspecto não sofrera alterações significantes nesses anos todos, o mesmo cabelo grisalho despenteados, a mesma expressão ansiosa e uma estranha combinação de roupas, um terno de risca de giz, gravata vermelha, uma longa capa preta e botas roxas de bico fino e na cabeça um chapéu-coco de limão.

O que ele estava fazendo no mundo dos trouxas?

- Desculpe pela visita incomum meu cara menino!

Às vezes o Ministro lembra o Diretor Dumbledore, principalmente quando resolve tratá-lo como uma criança de cinco anos de idades.

Harry não gostava de ser tratado dessa maneira.

- Mas eu estou aqui a serviço.

Desta vez Harry não entender nada.

- Preciso falar com os seus tios, eles estão em casa?

Continua.


	2. Chapter 2

2º Capitulo

Adoção forçada!

Harry não gosta nada do sorriso do Senhor Fudge.

Nada mesmo.

Ele parece um pouco forçado.

Assim como os seus tios, ele também estava escondendo algo dele.

- Estou com algum problema?

- De maneira nenhuma!O que o levou a pensar isso.

Sem ter escolha o convidar a se acomodar na sala.

Harry saber que ele está mentido, encobrindo algo, só não saber o que.E parece não muito disposto a oferece alguma explicação.

Pelo menos diante dele.

- Por que quer falar com os meus tios?

Não estava entendendo nada.

- São assuntos de adultos, nada sem muita importância!

"Se não importância, por que veio até aqui? Esse homem é idiota por acaso, ou pensa que sou retardado?"...

- Aconteceu algo,Senhor?

- Não fique sossegado.

Depois de servir um pouco de chá para o seu visitante Harry pede licenç iria chamar os seus tios.

- Não vou demorar muito.

- Fique a vontade filho.

Harry sobe as escadas mais do que desconfiando com a altitude suspeita do Senhor Fugde.

Agora no segundo andar ele nota os estranhos barulhos vindo do quarto de casal, hesitante Harry bate na porta.

- Tio Valter?Tia Petúnia?Os senhores têm visita na sala!

Eles com certeza ouviram a campainha tocando.

O mandaram atender a porta da frente.

E eles não gostavam quando Harry ficava com as visitas.

- Tio?Tia?

Será que eles saíram?Ou melhor, fugiram pela janela?

Quando estavam para bater na porta do quarto novamente Harry se surpreende quando ela se abre brutamente.

- O que é moleque?

- Estamos terminamos de nos vestir.

Os tios de Harry estavam visivelmente alterando naquela estranha manhã.

- Por que estão vestidos dessa maneira?

Ambos usava grossas capas de chuva amarela, luvas longas até o cotovelo e botas compridas de pescaria.

Pálidos e agitados mais do que o costume.

Se algum dia duvidou da sanidade deles hoje Harry está completamente convencido da loucura do dois.

- Isso não é da sua conta!

Praticamente cuspiu Tio Valter.

- Vamos Petúnia!

Não se antes colocarem óculos escuros de sol espelhados.

Os dois nunca foram normais mais estavam se superando a cada estante.

- O que está havendo?

Se não se conhece bem achariam que eles eram agentes secretos.

Ou que fugiram de alguma ala psiquiatra.

E sem os remédios para aclamá-los parecem bastante agitados.

Sem perder a pose Tio Valter passa por Harry sem se abala que o seu olhar incrédulo do sobrinho.

Sua Tia Petúnia trotando do seu lado.

Eles realmente estavam aprontados algo.

- Nada, por que não vai assiste TV?

Sua amável Tia oferece prestativamente.

- Desde quando eu posso assister televisão?

Ela hesita por um istante.

-Desde agora!

- Por que agora?

Seus tios descem as escadas apressados.

Parece que estava evitando propósitos suas perguntas.

Eles não ia ser livra assim tão fácil dele.

Quando chegou no andar baixo os seus tios já estavam cumprimentado sua inesperada visita.

Os dois estavam tensos e rígidos.

- Valter Dursley.

Estatuas viva seria o mais correto.

- Petúnia Dursley.

Eles praticamente se sentaram ao mesmo tempo, evitando olha diretamente nos olhos do Senhor Fugde.

Agora Harry estava assustado.

- Bom dia, sou Cornélio Fudge.

Até o Ministro notou sua falsa altitude de cordialidade.

Sentado em silencio de frente para eles.

Harry decide fica em pé na porta, observando como essa trama incomum iria se desenrola.

- Bem eu acho que já receberam a notificação do nosso Ministério?

Essa foi à primeira vez que olhara para o senhor Fudge diretamente.

- Sim, nos já a recebemos!

- Que notificação?

Harry não se lembra de ter visto nenhuma coruja entrega nada nessas férias á que ela veio antes da sua chegada?

- Faça silencio moleque!

Harry estava pronto para responde a grosseria do seu tio, mas o senhor Fugde foi mais rápido.

- Senhor Dursley.

Por um momento pensou que fosse lança uma maldição neles.

Harry nem mesmo viu quando ele se levantou do sofá.

- Sim senhor Fudge?

Eram impressão ou eles ficaram mais pálidos.

- Acho melhor nos controlamos senhores.

- Mas eu quero saber quer saber que notificação é essa?

- Por favor, Senhor Potter, depois eu irei explica está bem?

Relutante Harry se cala a pedido do senhor Fudge.

- Como os dois foram avisados.

Pelo maltrato e abusos constantes estão tirando legalmente a guarda de seu sobrinho, o jovem senhor Potter.

E agora vamos passá-la para um novo guardião escolhido pelo Ministério da magia.

Essas sempre foram às palavras que esperou ouvi na sua vida, mas Harry tinha duvidas sobre confia no ministro.

- O que o senhor disse?

Harry não queria mais se enganado.

- O que acabou de ouvir!

Faltava algo, mas alguma coisa nessa historia.

- Mais isso é impossível.

Fudge estava ansioso quando olhava para mim.

- Na realidade não.

- Mas quem será o meu novo guardião?

Agora lembrava que o ministro não tinha dito o seu nome.

- Ele dever chegar a qualquer momento.

Por que ele não foi avisado pelos seus amigos sobre essa decisão.

- O professor Dumbledore saber dessa decisão?

Com certeza o diretor teria o avisado sobre isso.

- O professor Dumbledore não está ligado à vara família Senhor Potter.

Foi à primeira vez naquela estranha visita que viu medo no rosto do ministro.

- Ele não saber?

Algo estava errado.

- Ele não precisa...

Muito errado.

- Ele saber?

Hesitante ele responde.

-...Não.

O ministro tentar inutilmente parece despreocupado.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem fala antes com o Diretor!

O ministro se levanta e começa a gesticula nervosamente no meio da sala.

- Senhor Potter seja razoável.

Novamente a campainha toca naquele dia.

- Vai atender moleque!

- Senhor Dursley.

- Tudo bem...

A contra gosto ele se dirigir para frente da porta.

O Senhor Fudge não iria sair daquela sala sem responde todas as sua perguntas.

Por que todas as visitas toca a campainha sem para hoje...

- Já vai...não precisa toca mais eu...

Quando abriu a porta ficou abismado pela visita repentina pela segunda vez naquela manhã.

- O que o Senhor está fazendo aqui?

- Bom dia Senhor Potter?

Isso não pode ser verdade...ele não!

Continua.


	3. Chapter 3

3º Capitulo

A fuga!

- Bom dia senhor Potter!

Harry sente um calafrio ao encara o sorriso daquele homem.

Dentre todas as pessoas que não esperava definitivamente encontra naquela tarde, Lucius Malfoy com certeza era uma delas.

- Parece que estou sendo esperando.

Malfoy entra altivo no hall de entrada e examina minuciosamente o aposento. Ele vestia um paletó trouxa escuro e elegante, senão fosse pelo sorriso malévolo nos seus lábios pareceria um alto executivo.

- Como assim?

Harry queria arrancar o sorriso daquele homem, mas o ministro adentrar no corredor naquele momento.

- Senhor Malfoy estava esperado sua chegada.

O ministro aperta a mão de Malfoy com entusiasmo, Harry não entende nada.

- Por quê?

Ele sente que perdeu algo na conversa dos dois.

- Por que eu fui convocado senhor Potter!

Harry volta a encarrar aquele homem desprezível.

- Por quem?

Voltando-se para o ministro nota sua hesitação.

- Por mim...

Ele desvia o olhar e tentar volta para sala. Mas querendo uma resposta imediata interrompo o seu caminho com urgência.

- Por que ele está aqui ministro?

Tentador se recompor o senhor Fudge me encarrar.

- Ainda existem alguns transmitis legais a serem concluídos, mas...

Não podia se o que estava pensando...

- O senhor ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

O senhor Fudge respira fundo e me encarrar firme e engole a seco antes de confirma as minhas suspeitas.

- O senhor Malfoy será o seu novo guardião legal.

Fudge deve está louco...esse homem meu guardião?

- Isso não é verdade...

Ele não saber que Malfoy é um comesal da morte? Um homem de confiança de você-sabe-quem?

- Tudo já foi decidido.

- ...

Harry sente como se o seu sangue tivesse parado de corre em suas veias...

- Potter deve está emocionado, ficou até sem palavras. Posso lhe chamar de Harry?

O cinismo desse homem não tem tamanho.

- Pode o caramba! Harry elevar e voz ao pedido descarando de Malfoy, tudo que quer agora, é quebra toda a cara dele com as próprias mãos.

- Vem o linguajar que ele aprendeu por conviver com esse tipo de gente!

- O que quer dizer com esse tipo de gente?

As vozes indignadas dos meus tios urgem na entrada do corredor.

- Trouxas como vocês não entenderiam. Malfoy fala com os meus tios como se repreende um cachorro vira latas, e se possível à beira da morte.

- Como assim trouxas? As palavras são praticamente cuspidas dos lábios da minha tia tamanha sua ira.

- Por favor, calma! O ministro tenta acalma ambas as partes.

Finalmente Harry percebe a armadilha que Malfoy lhe envolveu, como aquele homem conseguir isso não tinha a mínima ideia. Precisava sair dali antes que nota-se a sua ausência.

Tinha que aproveita o momento enquanto eles estavam brigando. Sente a maçaneta fria da porta entre os seus dedos.

Harry tinha que fugir dali. A porta se abre apenas o suficiente para pode se espreme através dela. E fecha silenciosamente.

Solta a respiração que tinha prendido ate aquele momento.

A rua estava deserta.

Era sua chance.

Corredor célere entre os arbustos.

XXXXXX

.

A senhora Dursley tentando se uma boa anfitriã prepara um bule de chá para os seus estranhos convidados.

Convidados esses que prometeram que levaria embora o seu sobrinho, somente por isso estava suportando essa estranha situação.

Arrumando a bandeja de porcelana com esmero ela tenta se mantem calma. Com cuidado ela leva a bandeja ate a mesinha da sala.

- Desculpe senhor Ministro. Gostaria de um pouco de chá? Ela se esforça para simular um sorriso acolhedor, mas estava falhando miseravelmente no seu proposito.

Na sala de estar o Ministro tenta a todo custo acabar com discussão entre o Senhor Dursley e o Senhor Malfoy.

- É claro senhora Dursley!

Tentando se mante sobre controle o Ministro tome o seu chá devagar, mas o tremor de suas mãos é visível.

Percebe que a sua paciência está no limite.

- Espere um pouco...

O senhor Dursley olha em torna da sala, como se estivesse faltando algo nela. A senhora Dursley estranha à altitude do marido.

Mas ela nota também a falta de algo desde que foram à sala de estar.

- O que foi agora trouxa? Malfoy resmunga com visível desprezo e impaciência.

Malfoy e Dursley voltaram a se encarar gelidamente, medindo-se como se estivesse preparando para luta.

Petúnia se coloca de pé imediatamente.

- Cadê o moleque? A senhora Dursley corre esbravejando na porta da sala.

- Petúnia você o encontrou? A senhora Dursley se dirigir a porta do armário debaixo da escada e escarrar a porta, mas nada encontra-la.

Malfoy e Fudge segue o casal ate o corredor aterrorizado com a possibilidade absurda que crescia dentro deles.

- Onde ele está?

- Ele não estaria no quarto dele?

O senhor Dursley sobe rápido as escadas apesar do peso absurdo de suas penas, trotando desajeitado ele abre e vasculha o pequeno quarto.

Vazio.

Adentrar os outros cômodos, mas ele não está em lugar nenhum. Percebendo sua busca infrutífera o senhor Dursley desce vagorosamente as escadas.

- Nada. O senhor Dursley acena vigorosamente ao chegar ao térreo.

- Ele fugiu. A senhora Dursley sussurra.

- Isso significa que...

Repentinamente eles se abraçam.

- Estamos livres!

A senhora Dursley chora copiosamente nos braços corpulentos do marido.

- Oh Valter como esperei por esse dia.

Segurando o rosto do marido amorosamente ela o beija.

- O que significa isso? O senhor Fudge está mais que indignado com a altitude dos Dursley.

- Significa que esse problema não é mais nosso Senhor Fudge! Exclamar com euforia a senhora Dursley.

Lembrando que não estava sozinho em sua casa, volta-se encara seus visitantes.

- Isso mesmo! Afinal não somos mais o guardião oficial dele, não é?

O senhor Fudge fica em choque por alguns momentos pela firmação.

- É verdade... Mas ele continua sendo o seu sobrinho.

- Não é problema nosso, se quiser vai o senhor mesmo procura-lo.

A senhora Dursley se dirigir a porta abrindo abruptamente.

- Agora fora da minha casa!

O senhor Dursley empurrar sem cerimonia os suas visitas ate a porta de entrada, sem esquecendo momentaneamente que eram aquelas duas pessoas e o que podia fazer, tamanho seu contentamento.

- Senhor Dursley ainda não acabamos... Eu..

O senhor Fudge tenta argumentar inutilmente.

- Eu disse fora daqui!

E senhor Dursley enxotar os dois para fora de sua residência.

- O que podíamos espera de trouxas. Malfoy gritar indignando pelo modo como foi retirando da casa.

No momento que o senhor Fudge e Malfoy colocaram os pés foram da casa a porta de entrada foi fechada com um estrondo que ecoam por toda a vizinhança.

-E agora?

O senhor Fudge parecia totalmente perdido.

Encarando o homem como se fosse retardando o Malfoy gritar.

- Como assim, devemos procura-lo imediata!

Fudge se encolher com a grosseria desavisada do seu companheiro de trabalho.

- Aonde ele terá indo?

- Aonde? Existe somente uma pessoa que ele procuraria nesse momento! E o senhor saber quem Ministro.

Por momento Fudge fica pálido, ele teria um problema se isso quer pensava fosse verdade... Um grande problema.

- É eu sei...

XXXXX

Ele sente a respiração pesada.

Harry corre desorientado por ruas desconhecidas e escuras.

Temendo ser descoberto a qualquer momento.

Logo vão notar sua ausência.

- Tomara que der certo...

Harry estende sua varinha.

- Por favor andar logo!

Queria muito que sua mão não estivesse tremula.

Do nada surge o tão esperando transporte bruxo.

O Nôitibus andante.

A porta se abre e ouvir o alegre cumprimento.

Na sua frente o condutor vestido o seu informe roxo berrante.

- Oi Harry!Que uma carona nessa noite?

Harry sobre apressando pelas escadas metálicas.

- Oi Lalau, estou com pressa hoje.A toda vapor para Hogwarts!

Lalau apenas abre espaço e fecha a porta.

- Quem não está!

Harry olha furtivamente pelas janelas chamando atenção do condutor.

- Podemos ir logo? Harry sente gotas de suor frio descendo pelas suas costas.

- Algo errado Harry? A preocupação é visível na voz do condutor.

- Não..é nada,estou apenas com pressa hoje... Não querendo chamar a atenção desnecessária Harry tentar mostra calmo.

Lalau se abaixa abruptamente, olha para os lados, e sussurrar.

- Marcou algum encontro? Um sorriso malicioso se estende pelo seu rosto sardento.

Por um instante Harry não entende a pergunta, mas a ficha cai logo.

-... é isso mesmo! Não posso me atrasar de modo algum. Harry força um sorriso, mas o nervosismo atrapalha.

- Assim que se fala garotão!Vamos a todo vapor Ernesto!

Lalau parece não ter notando nada, logo estaria em Hogwarts.

- Deixa comigo!

No passe se mágica o gigantesco ônibus roxo sumia na noite.

- Tente dormir um pouco.

Harry arregala os olhos na direção do condutor

- Há ?

Lalau apenas sorrir para Harry.

- Parece cansado.

Harry sempre pensou que Lalau fosse um simples funcionário na área de transporte de bruxo.

- ...

Mas agora via que estava enganado.

- Tudo bem?

Ele era com certeza um grande amigo nesse momento.

- Sim...

Um amigo de verdade...

- Se você diz, eu acredito. Falo serio, vai dormir, quando chegar eu te aviso garoto!

-Obrigando Lalau.

Harry encosta a cabeça no travesseiro pesadamente, não sabia que estava tão cansando assim.

Tentando esquece os problemas Harry fecha os olhos.

Fechando os olhos Harry tentar se fixar em apenas um pensamento.

Chegar logo em Hogwarts.

Antes que seja tarde demais.

Continua...


End file.
